It Comes Full Circle
by GirlyTakerViper
Summary: Life as a demon is difficult, from living up to expectations of the devil himself, Mark Calaway nicknamed further as The Undertaker knows. His childhood is at a distant memory as he ultimately searched for revenge for his parents.


**Chapter One**

"What would you say if I told you I was a demon?"

What was there to think or say after such few syllables and words had been ushered by the man in whom you loved? It was only a nightmare waiting to happen and no words could be said following such a statement. To even attempt to profess that you were something above the level of the ordinary was beyond the mental grasp of most people, especially if you were to label yourself as a demon. What did it even mean? A fallen angel, a work of the devil, was anyone truly really sure? The two lovers stood hand in hand in the shadowy room; only the natural light of the moon that seeped through the window above them gave them the ability to see each other's faces and anything else they only felt. Two young lovers trapped in their own individual twister and tornado of emotion were isolated from the outside world at that moment, not even the burning of fire could tear them out of such a fantasyland that they had built with their mere feelings for one another.

"What do you mean a demon? Stop messing around would ya? That's crazy, I think you've had just too much to drink."

Her playful personality was one of the many things that drew him to her. That smile…god he loved her smile. She had beauty shone so bright and took his attention no matter what else was in the room, he had thought nothing would ever come between them, but of course he had never mentioned or thought of mentioning the mere fact of his entity. It had come out so quickly, simple words that he knew were going to change her outlook on him, forever. But it was the truth no less, and a complicated truth at that. The true story he barely knew himself, of his fallen angel truth, how he had seemingly decades ago been an angel in the heavens flying solo in the name of light and truth and now instead seemingly hidden in the shadows on the means of hell's name. As she playfully fiddled with his hand, the young woman smiled up at him, giggling at his words, expecting to see her own reaction spark in his eyes and his smile to form across his lips. But no such reaction took place and only a pressured and intense glare was given back in its response. Derrick Calaway didn't respond at all, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do. Such a situation was not to be taken at an amusing outlook, but he knew very well that she didn't take him seriously and that it was all a distant fairy tale that was far from reality.

He took her hand and gently laid a tender kiss before holding it tightly and leading her outside. "Derrick where are we going?" He didn't respond at first, it was only when she refused to move a further step when he snapped with a quick response, "Just trust me." Boy did she; having a simple life for so long in, as Derrick liked to speak of it a 'sheltered' lifestyle, she trusted the nearly twenty year old ahead of her with her life. Polly Tuxent was one that followed the rules, she was a girl who cared, she was honest, truthful and giving. She was nearly a saint and she considered herself lucky to find herself a person like Derrick who was so eager to keep her under his wing and help her with her jump into the world. Polly admired him to no extent, he was nearly a god to her and she didn't really know how close that really was to being accurate at a point in time, quite possibly before she even existed herself.

Together, that evening they trudged upstairs to her bedroom, making sure not to wake the sleeping members of the household, especially her parents who would have had Derrick's head for even approaching the bedroom of their daughter. As the two of them trudged into the bedroom Polly could do nothing but blush at the even thought of doing what she presumed they were about to be doing. "Derr…I don't think we should be doing this." He turned his head as they trudged past the bed that was pinned against the wall and smirked slightly, the first smirk he had professed since telling her of his truth emerged at such a statement. "No no, not that." He placed a hand on the balcony door and pushed it open, still gripping her hand as long as he possibly could and pulling her out onto it. Being in the suburbs, a soft glow of the lights of the city could be seen hovering over the buildings in the distance. However with a good enough eye and with looking at just the right direction the small outlines of small stars could be seen shining with all their might attempting to gain attention from anyone who would look. They approached the balcony wall and he pointed out to the stars, each one getting brighter and brighter with the attention that most lights received on a regular basis. "Watch, and Polly…." Her eyes moved up to his and while he gave the softest gaze he could muster he spoke again, "Don't be afraid." Without waiting for a further answer, Derrick planted a single hand in the air to cover a cluster of stars, and with the movement of his palm closing to a fist they all clumped together. Polly watched with interest and wonder as one by one he placed a single finger on each star moving them gracefully in order and desired position amongst the big, blank, sky.

As if done by magic, she watched in disbelief as soon the message was spelled out…her own name written in stars. She gripped onto the balcony wall tightly, the reflection of the stars reflecting off her own eyes, watering slightly from her own fear, worry, and surprise all culminating into one emotion. She closed her eyes tightly as if perhaps closing herself from the world and plunging herself into darkness would ultimately rescue her from such a nightmare and situation. But when she closed them he was there too…a look of worry in his owns eyes, a pleading look of acceptance and fate. At such a young age the nightmares of childhood weren't long gone, and there they were again but only hounding her in real life, never to be escaped but only to live out each and every day alongside her in the form of her lover. "This is real Polly. Please believe me…please. If not, just look at the stars." She looked up at them again as he spoke of them, as if his words were making the situation more real and more to handle. Beat after beat went by and she said nothing only her slight sobs could be heard despite the fact she tried to hide them and he could do nothing but wait for an answer. He opened his mouth a few times to speak, but not a syllable came. "I thought they were evil…the demons…I thought…the devil." Surely she was full of questions and answers he could give, if she was willing to receive them of course. "You're willing to know the answers?" She glanced to the ground before looking up at him and flinging her arms around him. "I don't want to know them." He nodded slowly, eyes aching from the words but only to have her speak up again. "I must know them Derrick, I must know the answers."

She slung her arms around his head and brought him close, her tears sinking into his sweater that draped over his upper half. His strong arms swayed her left to right, gently lifting her off the ground. "I will tell you all that there is to know."


End file.
